Baymax/Gallery
Film Screenshots Baymax armor design.png Pose_00.png Pose_01.png Pose_02.png Pose_03.png Prearmoredbaymax.jpg Baymax laptop.png Baymax follows football.png Hiro and Baymax trailer.png HiroputtinggauntletonBaymax.jpg Foot fit.png Armor2.png Helmetless Baymax.png Baymax armor fitting.png Hiro fits helmet.png Helmet on.png Big belly.png HiroBaymaxTrailer.png Baymax trailer.png HiroandArmoredBaymax.jpg Flexing Baymax.png Armor fail.png Baymax armor pop.png Hiro facepalm.png Meet Baymax.jpg Tadashismilingatbaymax.png|Baymax's first meeting with Hiro. Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1469.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1483.jpg Big-Hero-6-29.png|Hiro meets Baymax again in his room. Baymax You've Fallen.jpg BaymaxEmotions.png|"On a scale of 1 to 10, how would you rate your pain?" Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3230.jpg Baymax Arrive In Destination.png Baymax Face.png big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3673.jpg Baymax Stuck In Window.png Baymax Flat.png Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3912.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3931.jpg Baymax Squeeze.png Baymax Stuck.jpg Hiro And baymax Fall.png Hiro & Baymax Fall.png Hiro Baymax Cat.png Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4694.jpg BaymaxgivesHiroahug.png|Baymax making an attempt to comfort Hiro on Tadashi's death. Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4779.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4835.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4841.jpg BaymaxSneaksOut.png Hiro going to give Baymax an upgrade.png Baymax 1.0.jpg Knifehand.png|"Knifehand." BaymaxandHirobow.png Baymax's first Fist Bump.jpg Baymax and Hiro light.jpg Yokai finds gang.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5600.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5601.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5795.jpg|After saving Hiro from falling out of a moving car big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5804.jpg|"Buckle up every time." big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5870.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5948.jpg Warming Up.jpg Hiro Designing with Computer.png Baymax 2.0.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6738.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6834.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6839.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6886.jpg Hiroandbaymaxonthebridge.png Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7095.jpeg|Hiro and Baymax's first flight throughout the city. Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7136.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7217.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7295.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7335.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7428.jpg|The Big Hero 6 on Akuma Island big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7452.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7490.jpg Team see footage.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7948.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8288.jpg Baymax Battle Red Eyes.jpg|Baymax's merciless side with the absence of his healthcare chip. I Cannot Be Sick.png Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8887.jpg|Hiro thanks Baymax for his comforting ways. Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8896.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9267.jpg|Big Hero 6 arrive to Krei Tech Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9359.jpg|Yokai Looks Back big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9600.jpg|Baymax is nearly defeated by Yokai. big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9607.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9612.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9614.jpg Baymax'sdetacablefist.png|Baymax rushing to Hiro's rescue, against Yokai's wrath. big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9664.jpg|The Big Hero 6 in battle with Yokai big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9717.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9864.jpg Hiro_Baymax_Yokai_Final_Battle.jpg|Hiro spares Callaghan's life. big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9896.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10055.jpg Damaged_Baymax_With_Hiro.png Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10060.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10073.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10213.jpg|Hiro and Baymax find Abigail. big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10263.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10298.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10364.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10383.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10481.jpg|Baymax bids Hiro farewell. Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10507.jpg Baymax's Sacrifice.jpg BaymaxandHirohug.jpg|Hiro and Baymax are reunited. BH6 Ending.jpg|Who are we? big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10920.jpg TV series KaijuIntro.png Credits 2.png Credits 10.png Shorts Super Baymax.png Baymax looks down.png Baymax and Fred 1.png Fred reads comic with Baymax.png Baymax and Fred 2.png A little dry.png Spice it up a bit.png Greatest alter ego.png Fred turns Baymax head.png Cowboy Baymax.png Biker Baymax.png Baymax Claus.png Baysette.png Butler Baymax.png Pirate Baymax.png Itmax.png Leprechaun Baymax.png Firefighter Baymax.png Lumberjack Baymax.png Baseball Baymax.png Merlin Baymax.png Sumomax.png Fred runs to Baymax.png Fred bounces off Baymax.png Fred's toys.png On a scale....png Baymax Roller Skate.png Baymax and Go Go 1.png Look before you leap.png Go Go pushes Baymax.png Baymax down the street.png Baymax skates out of control.png Baymax skating in alley.png Baymax skate garbage.png Baymax skate restaurant.png Baymax scares man.png Carl alley 1.png Carl alley 2.png Baymax skating.png Go Go grabs Baymax.png Baymax and Go Go skating.png Baymax grabs couch guys.png Baymax skates with couch.png Cuidado.png Woman pats Baymax.png Brake.png Maude's 102nd Birthday.png Thank you sonny.png Nice job daredevil.png Don't tell anyone about this.png Baymax sitar.png Baymax and Wasabi 1.png Fred ball.png Fred bounces away.png Mind Body and Fred.png I do not breathe.png Wasabi yoga.png Baymax stress alert.png Boat pose.png Baymax rolls away.png Baymax yoga.png Baymax yoga 2.png Wasabi tool crash.png Tree posing.png Wasabi hit by lamp.png Boat2.png Baymax throws Wasabi.png Viparita Karani.png Baymax hurts Wasabi.png Alert.png Alert 2.png I'm relaxed.png Wasabi leaves.png Namaste.png Low Battery Baymax.png Baymax lowbattery.png Shhhhh.png Baymax tries to catch Mochi.png Charging Baymax.png Hiro looks at sleeping Baymax.png Boost charge chip.png Boost Charge inserted.png Baymax shut eyes.png Fast Baymax.png Baymax scale.png Baymax scans Mochi.png Mochi runs away.png Baymax breakfast.png Baymax and Hiro at school.png Baymax boost.png Baymax feeds Hiro.png Baymax maneuver.png Baymax downloading data.png Baymax dinner.png Baymax dinner 2.png Baymax dinner 3.png Baymax brushing Hiro's teeth.png Hiro toothbrush.png Baymax forced hug.png Baymax bed shake.png Hiro falls down bed.png Not my best idea.png Hiro takes out Boost Charge chip.png Baymax hugging Hiro.png Baymax and Mochi.png Mochi1.png Baymax pets Mochi.png Baymax lifts Mochi.png Toy mouse.png Baymax And Mochi.png Oh No.png Mochi bath 1.png Mochi playing.png Mochi bounces off Baymax.png Mochi crashes.png Mochi bath 2.png Mochi chimney.png Mochi bath 3.png Mochi escapes.png Mochi window.png Baymax follows Mochi.png Baymax looks for Mochi.png Baymax follows Mochi again.png Baymax Mochi subway.png Mochi roof.png Baymax and Mochi on the roof.png Baymax grabs Mochi.png Baymax bouncing with Mochi.png Baymax and Mochi sleep.png Cass sees Mochi and Baymax.png Tennis Baymax.png Baymax looks at ball.png Baymax tennis.png Baymax chart.png Baymax and Honey Lemon 1.png Baymax shows injuries.png Baymax headband.png Just hit the ball over the net.png Baymax follows ball.png Baymax fails at tennis.png Honey thinking.png Honey moves Baymax.png Honey pushes Baymax.png Honey Baymax tennis.png Honey Baymax tennis 2.png Sweating Honey Lemon.png Baymax slow motion.png Baymax finally hits ball.png I'll leave a note.png Baymax hitting ball.png BaymaxBDES.png Baymax's Dream.png Baymax counting sheep.png Baymax counts more sheep.png Baymax3D.png Baymax with sheep.png SFDream.png Baymax and sheep car.png Junk Data detected.png Do Androids Dream of Evil Sheep.png Baymax holds sheep.png Baymax talks with evil sheep.png Evil sheep 2.png Evil sheep delete.png Baymax memory bank.png DELET.png Baymax looks at evil sheep.png Evil Sheep deleting.png Baymax crawls.png Baymax memory.png Baymaxevilsheep.png Sheep analyze.png Evil Sheep Baymax.png Evil sheep turns good.png Making a friend.png Sheep transforms.png Electric Sheep.png Baymax back from protocol.png Hiro looks confused at protocol.png BaymaxHuggingHiro.png Uncharged Baymax.png BaymaxBDBB.png Hiro protocol.png Baymax bed.png Baymax naps.png Bed comes to life.png Baymax waves at bed.png Baymax low.png Arrow Hiro.png Fire Wall.png Baymax armor dream.png Baymax and arrow Hiro.png Baymax Rocket Punch.png Baymax arrow.png Bugs fall asleep.png Baymax in bed.png Baymax Walk.png Baymax faceplant.png Baymax is ok.png Baymax overcharge.png Red Eye Baymax.png BaymaxBDTMB.png Baymax with chips.png Baymax personalities.png Baymaxes1.png Purple Baymax.png Blue and Purple Baymax.png Hero Baymax.png Baymax touching Baymax.png Baymax Purple.png Hero Baymax helmet.png Baymax dream.png Giant Obake Baymax.png Ohhh no.png Purple and Hero Baymax.png Blue Baymax.png Baymax points at chip.png Heroically.png Giga Baymax.png Baymax and Baymax.png EvilBaymax.png Three Baymaxes.png Hero Baymax gets chip.png Baymax palm.png Baymaxes in hand.png Baymaxes hug Baymax.png Baymax inserts giant chip.png Obake Baymax face.png Four Baymaxes.png Mega Fistbump.png Baymax disappears.png HiroBaymaxBDTMB.png Hug.png Big Chibi 6 The Shorts.png Baymaxpopcorn.png Baymax watering.png Mochi on tree.png Hiro jumps.png Hiro upgrading Baymax.png Baymax climbs.png Triple oh no.png Wasabi chops tree.png Mochi jumps to other tree.png Baymax tries catching Mochi.png Mochi tree 2.png Fred cat suit.png Pecked.png Claw.png Bird grabbed.png Noodle Burger Boy grabbed.png Car grabbed.png Obake grabbed.png Fish grabbed.png Karmi grabbed.png Karmi thrown.png Honey Lemon joins.png Mochi chembubble.png Woodpecker.PNG Mochi back on tree.png Noodle Song.png BH6 instruments.png Ding Dong.png Ding-Dong.png Hiro noise.png Too Loud.png Fred Jackhammer.png Rock Band.png Daytime.png Honey wakes up.png Honey wakes Go Go.png You were snoring.png Floating Go Go.png Distress.png Screamin.png BH6 shocked faces.png Go Go pop.png Go Go back to normal.png Darn It.png Globby arrested.png Chibi fist bump.png Karmi Hiro LL.png Hiro running away.png Fleeing.png Karmi on the train.png Fly away.png Going up.png Karmi runs up a building.png Big Chibi 6 vs Noodle Burger Boy.png What is he doing.png Fred sparkling eyes.png Fight fire with fire.png Baymax charging up.png Whaaaat.png Chibi Overdrive Mode.png HELLO.png LBBaymax.png This way.png Arrow.png Catching the butterfly.png Baymax too heavy.png Pulling back.png Fred idea.png Baymax grabs lightbulb.png Weee.png LowBatteryBaymax.png Desperate.png NBBMagnet.png Obake cameo.png How are you.png Knock knock.png Mochi enters.png Wide eyes.png THANKS MOCHI.png Let's Go.png Sleeping in car.png Go Go's dream.png High Speed.png Screaming car.png Tall Hiro.png Honey's dream.png So cute.png Fred's dream.png Dreamception.png Baymax driver.png Just drive.png Go Go takes over.png Surprised faces.png Ready for action.png Armour up.png Baymax cooks.png Fire pan.png How would you rate your breakfast.png Flames.png Angry chibi team.png Yeah!!.png Mochi on the edge.png Baymax hello.png Pot drop.png Look at butterfly.png Another pot falls.png Pot 3.png Pot 4.png Pothead.png Baymax dirty face.png Butterflies.png Butterflies on Baymax.png You are safe now.png Butterfly fistbump.png Balalala.png Baymax finds Mochi.png Baymax stare down.png Stuck toy.png Baymax looks up at toy.png Baymax hand up.png Baymax small jump.png Disappointed Mochi.png Baymax climb.png Baymax falls on Mochi.png Angry Baymax.png Baymax suits up.png Baymax wings.png Rocket feet.png Baymax ready.png Baymax's face.png Mochi rides Baymax.png Mochi jump.png Oh.png BaymaxMR.png Scale 8.png Not a safe place.png Baymax dirty room.png Music playing.png BaymaxBooks.png Hiro's shirt.png Room1.png Room2.png Room3.png Room4.png Clean room.png Messiness of room.png Mochi attacks Baymax.png A ten.png Season 1 Baymax Returns Photos of Hiro.PNG SilentSparrowBR.png Baymax notebook.png Baymax computer face.png Baymax exo-skeleton.png Hiro draws Baymax.png Baymax Returns 06.jpg Haywire body.png Baymax malfunction.png Baymax Returns 16.jpg Baymax tased.png Fred Baymax screen.png Yama Office.png Baymax chained.png Monitor-Baymax.jpeg BaymaxBR.png Baymax Returns 05.jpg Baymax dishes.png Baymax Returns 04.jpg Superhero chip data.png Fred sees superhero chip.png Parsing.png BaymaxCouch.png Fred and Hiro hiding.png Baymax couch.png Sitting on Baymax.png Baymax Returns 15.jpg Yaki Taco Totally Healthy.png SChip.png Guilt.png Baymax legs.png Shhh.png Clone attacking Baymax.png Baymax ripped.png Hiro and Baymax skeleton.png Baymax at office.png Baymax grabs sculpture.png Baymax sculpture.png Baymax and Clones.png Baymax Returns 25.png Yama and Baymax.png Baymax and Clones.png Hiro grabs Baymax.png Cushioned fall.png Baymax tape.png Baymax thumbs up.png Baymax Returns 02.jpg Baymax visor scan.png Big Hero 6 Baymax Returns.png Baymax Returns 11.jpg Baymax Returns 13.jpg Hiro and Baymax light.png Baymax overcharged.png Hiro and Baymax fall.png Hiro and Baymax land.png Fred was right.png To the power of six.png Baymax Returns 01.jpg Obake S1E01.png Prepared to fly.png Hiro Go Go and Baymax.png TrioI188.png FredHiroBaymax.png Issue 198 BH6.jpg Karmi photo 1.png Karmi viruses.png Karmi Hiro 12.png Karmi Hiro 13.png Baymax saves Wasabi.png JuniperBaymax.png Baymax looks at loaf.png Honey works on chem-purse.png Wasabi hugs Honey.png BH6 at cafeteria.png Team lunch.png 51.2.png Moving boxes.png BH6 having breakfast.png Baymax plays lullaby.png Baymax carries Go Go.png Go Go sleeps in Baymax's arms.png Go Go and Honey arguing.png Big Hero 4.png Baymax scanning Globby.png Baymax and Honey.png Wasabi is relieved.png Go Go globbed to Baymax.png Team at Go Go's apartment.png Baymax hugging Honey.png The darkness of reality.png Honey chemicals.png Adorable nonsense.png Big Hero 6 arrival.png Big Roommates 3.jpg Wasabi ready to fight.png Baymax globbed.png Wasabi grabs pole.png BH6 BR2.png Big Roommates 5.jpg Baymax blind walking.png Globby Elasticity.png Krei's wallet stolen.png Aunt Cass Serving the Team.jpg FBT1.png Coffee.png Mochi FBT.png Eggface.png BH6 to Fred's house.png BH6 arrive to Fred's mansion.png Fred's Bro-Tillion 1.jpg Team at Fred's Mansion.png Dance Chip inserted.png Bah la la la.png Baymax dance mode.png Baymax spotlight.png Baymax dance 1.png Baymax dance 2.png Baymax dance 3.png Baymax dance 4.png Fred dances with Baymax.png Baymax grabs Fred.png Cass and BH6 cater.png Hiro Baymax FBT.png Happy Hiro.png Baymax cater.png Baymax looks at woman.png Fred breathes in Baymax.png Baymax scanning eyes.png Looking at hole.png BH6 look at Boss Awesome poster.png Fred and friends in lair.png Fred's Bro-Tillion.jpg BH6 at lair.png Frederickson at avalanche.png Hit that button.png Steamer's lairs map.png BH6 look at map.png Frederickson Yeti.png Hiro underground.png Baymax stops press.png Baymax saved Hiro.png Baymax lantern.png Hiro Baymax underground.png BaymaxFBT.png Baymax and Hiro see train.png BH6-The-Series-13.jpg Fred's Bro-Tillion Hiro & Baymax.jpg Train fall.png Hiro and Baymax save Wasabi.png Wasabi Hiro and Baymax.png Baymax pinned.png Big Hero 6 FBT.png Cass jobs.png Baymax and Binky.png Baymax hugs Binky.png Binky FBT.png Fred plays with Krei's arm.png Baymaxcloseup.png BH6 with Krei.png Hiro talks with Cass.png Hiro Honey and Baymax.png Team sleep.png Honey drool.png Hiro sleep time.png CassHiroBaymax.png Baymax and Hiro in the dark.png Momakase discovered.png Baymax sliced hand.png Baymax sword tip.png Mochi fur static.png Hiro and Baymax spy on Cass.png Hiro and Baymax kicked out.png Baymax scanning for disruptor.png Baymax opening door.png BH6 at Momakase's office.png Go Go punch.png Momakase BH6.png Honey throws ball.png Floating.png Momakase gravity 1.png Baymax grabs Hiro.png BaymaxHiroMW.png BH6 unsettled.png Baymax MW.png Go Go MW.png BaymaxMW.png Baymax and Hiro in limo.png Heathcliff sunglasses.png Hiro stops Baymax.png Hibagon Baymax.png Hibagon picture.png On a scale of 1 to 10.png Muirahara Woods.jpg Dung Beetle.png Hiro fall.png Down the river.png Hiro looks at Baymax's skeleton.png Baymax glitching.png Baymax defibrillators.png Baymax owl.png Baymax hangs.png Beemax.png Baymax and a doggy.png Baymax Hiro flower.png Baymax rope.png Baymax dragged.png Baymax moose.png Baymax and Hiro ride moose.png Baymax sit.png Baymax face.png NedBH6.png BH6 limo.png BH6 in museum.png BH6 see Globby.png BH6 FM1.png Baymax stays still.png Hiro and Baymax chase Globby.png FredzillaFire.png Fred nearly burns painting.png Globby melted.png Team look for Globby.png BH6 at LCC.png Baymax alarm.png DUE TODAY.png Hourglass.png Ten Percent.png BaymaxWasabiGoGo.png Shimamoto art book.png Baymax Honey FM.png Honey talks about art.png Baymax FM.png Honey gasp.png Fred shows funny video.png Tadashi's idea.png I got this.png City Rising returned.png Honey and Baymax museum.png Honey and Baymax look at art.png Touch.png Art 1.png Baymax and Honey look at painting.png Frustrated Honey.png Staring at art.png Fred artist.png Fred and art patron.png Looking Up.png Globby hurt.png Car goes faster.png Arriving at the museum.png FailureMode1.png Baymax opens door.png Globby falling.png Wasabi looks in pain.png HiroBaymaxFlightFM.png Globby crashes against Baymax.png Baymax paints.png Artist Baymax.png Baymax at the door.png Baymax shows Tadashi video.png Globby BH6.png Globby City Rising.png BaymaxFM.png BH6 FM.png Hiro makes new building.png Hiro finishes building.png What is poetry.png Binky and Richardson.png Richardson Go Go and Baymax.png Baymax ID.png Krei presentation 1.png Hiro works on helmet.png Safeguards.png Pacing.png Cass and Krei go out.png Flower toilet.png Pacing again.png Baymax Mochi 1.png Baymax Mochi 2.png Baymax garbage.png Chef and Baymax.png Baymax and chef.png Baymax with garbage.png Krei and Big Hero 6.png Mel and Big Hero 6.png BaymaxACGO.png Hiro and Baymax trapped.png Scanning for Aunt Cass.png Baymax Hiro and heads.png Hiro falling.png Baymax and Hiro fly around town.png Hiro fixing punch.png Hiro's Room.png Cass waves.png Movie Time.png HiroBaymaxTIP.png Hiro sneezes.png Baymax checks Hiro's ears.png Hiro at the doctor's.png Baymax outside door.png Jack scanned by Hiro.png RobotHiroBaymax.png Jack captured.png Robot Hiro BH6.png PingPong.png Limo Baymax.png MSLHS BH6.png Switched armors 1.png Suit Delivery System 2.0.png Baymax brain scan.png Therapy Baymax.png VIC Test.png VIC Misunderstands.png Gone suits.png Cass hug.png Cass flyer.png Fred's table.png Baymax Ball Pit.png Baymax NB stickers.png KillerAppWasabiHiroBaymax.png Baymax crane.png Hiro and Wasabi save Baymax.png Obake finds BH6 identities.png Baymax flying with Hiro.png Baymax gets Yama.png Mega Yama BH6.png Baymax catches Mega Yama.png HL Selfie.png Baymax scans Go Go and Honey Lemon.png Trengrove SFIT.png Hiro Granville Baymax walk.png Wendy Brooke Baymax.png HiroWendyBaymax.png Wendy Exoskeleton.png Amphibians.png Balloon Baymax.png Wasabi holds Baymax.png Rocket Punch SH1.png Mega Yama v Baymax.png Baymax scan Mega Yama.png Yama sea.png Kentucky Kaiju film theatre.png KentuckyKaiju1.png Fred and moviegoer.png Globby bank.png Globby gets Hiro.png Globby traps Baymax.png Hiro cracked helmet.png Globby escaping.png Hiro shoulder hurt.png Baymax cold.png Hiro upgrade.png Hiro fistbump.png Hiro and Baymax fly.png BaymaxWasabiHoneyLemon.png BaymaxKK.png Kaiju pier.png Fred Kaiju.png Fred and Wasabi on Baymax.png Defeated Fred.png Hurt Baymax.png BH6KK.png GoGoKK.png Obake watches BH6.png RW1.png Hiro SFIT hands.png SFAI Hologram.png Baymax RW.png Honey covers painting.png Baymax paint.png SFAI Statue.png BaymaxHiroRW.png Obake Hiro and Baymax.png Hiro room simulation.png Hiro room flood.png BaymaxRW.png BH6RW.png BH6 read journal.png Honey art.png BH6 Fanfiction.png Red Panda.png BH6FF.png BH6 Surprise.png Hiro and Fred internet.png Baymax scans Momakase.png Baymax drone.png RedPanda2.png Captain Cutie and Karmi.png Baymax scanning.png BaymaxHiroGoGoFF.png Baymax Securitech.png BH6 Securitech.png Akuma Island security cams.png Hiro Baymax FF.png BH6 cell.png Karmi and Hiro in cell.png Red Alert.png Karmi FF4.png Baymax chips FF.png Baymax sword.png Karmi Hiro Baymax.png BH6 Fanfiction end.png BH6 Minimax.png Closed lab.png Hiro enters lab.png Mini Max activated.png Baymax cold hand.png Mini Max and Baymax.png BH6 at Fred's Mansion.png Yama pizza.png BH6 laptop.png Richardson LCC.png Fred cry.png Richardson cup holder.png Baymax extinguisher.png Richardson BH7.png HiroFredBaymax.png Team BH7.png BaymaxBH7.png Hiro Baymax Richardson.png Richardson lost memory.png Cleaning up Fred's room.png Mini-Max BP.png The Fence.png Karmi and gang.png Karmi Hiro BP.png Liv meets Baymax.png Liv sees Baymax skeleton.png Fred garlic.png Honey Go Go and Assistant.png Hiro machine.png Hiro work.png LCC BP.png Fred breath.png BH6 Knox house.png Overdrive Mode BP.png Baymax with sword.png Baymax tired.png Honey Baymax Knox.png Reading The Tempest.png Fred ultra armor built.png Hiro unamused.png Baymax Wasabi Ultra armors.png Go Go Honey Fred Ultra.png BaymaxGoGoWasabi.png Baymax Big Problem.png Heroes hide in bushes.png Skymaxes BP.png Ultra Baymax punch.png Knox vs Baymax.png Ultra Baymax and Hiro.png BaymaxHiroBP.png BH6BP.png Baymax Yams.png Baymax volume.png Team at mansion.png Wasabi's car group picture.png Fred watching news.png Hiro works on armor.png Hiro and Baymax armors.png Baymax underwater.png Sonic blaster.png Hiro and Baymax underwater.png Fixing Wasabi's car.png Wasabi candles.png Wasabi sees his car.png Team message.png Steamer recording.png Steamer recording 2.png Frederickson SR.png Mini-Max chart.png Fred BH6.png Worried Team.png BH6SR.png Hiro's Skymax arrives.png Diving.png Overdrive Mode underwater.png Baymax float.png Hiro clues.png Baymax side.png Yummy cocoa.png Fred Hiro and Baymax see Cerberus Bot.png Baymax looking down.png Fred bit.png Hello, I am Baymax.png Baymax frozen.png Baymax punch.png Baymax deflates.png Hiro, Go Go and Baymax.png Suspects.png Mustache collection.png Baymax TBF.png BH6 trap bot.png Hiro and Baymax TBF.png Hiro and Baymax chase bot.png Hiro glove magnet.png Baymax and Hiro.png Cass takes Megabot.png Hiro looks at photograph.png Group hug.png Halloween costumes.png Fred as a kid costume.png HalloweenBH6.png Hiro and Baymax costumes.png Arrr.png Pirate Baymax lollipop.png Trick or treat.png Mr. Ohare's House of Scares.png BH6 Ohare.png Hiro pirate.png Baymax Ohare 2.png Baymax Ohare.png Ohare phone.png Baymax Wasabi in haunted house.png BH6 skeleton.png BH6 Halloween.png Baymax mummy.png Fred Baymax Hiro.png Another mummy.png Baymax saves Honey.png BaymaxHiroOY.png Baymax launches rocket punch.png Hiro And Baymax.png Hiro sees Tadashi.png BH6OY.png Team look at NBB.png Go Go Baymax Honey.png Damaged Baymax.png Hiro fixing Baymax.png Hiro points at Tadashi.png Saddened Hiro.png Globby pins Baymax.png Globby attack 1.png Globby attack 2.png Globby chest hand.png Globby defeated.png Sticky Baymax.png Hiro and Baymax arrive.png GranvilleHiroBaymax.png Fred Lizard.png Fred firecrackers.png Expensive trash.png Hiro's project.png Final decision.png Baymax audio player.png 7 hours.png Fred in Baymax screen.png Baymax charts.png Baymax wakes up.png Baymax sees Mochi in bed.png BaymaxCTC.png Baymax saves Bluff.png Noodle Burger Boy grabs Baymax.png Baymax damaged.png Baymax reboot.png Baymax beat.png Baymax rebooted.png BH7 and Krei.png AmplifierCTC.png Baymax extinguishes phone.png Baymax tries hugging Granville.png Shooting out snacks.png Fred eats chip.png Fred takes Hiro to the bay.png Kentucky Kaiju 2.0.png Fred looks at amplifier.png Kentucky Kaiju CTC.png Inside kaiju.png Hiro Fred and Baymax falling.png Kaiju Eye.png Hiro saves amplifier.png Cass Hiro CTC.png Baymax detects Obake.png Baymax detection.png Hiro Baymax alley.png Baymax closeup CTC.png Hiro and Baymax outside restaurant.png Baymax stares.png Obake hand.png Hiro and Baymax look at robot.png Hiro and Baymax CTC.png Obake Hiro Baymax.png Baymax Rocket Fist.png BH6 CTC.png BH6 no headgear.png Granville window.png Team at Granville's office.png Hiro in pain.png Cass Worried.png Cass Hiro Baymax.png Hiro CTC2.png Baymax doesn't activate.png Hiro checking out Baymax.png Obake chip inserted.png Baymax stops Hiro from taking chip.png Evil Baymax Returns.png Hiro grabbed by Baymax.png Obake Baymax.png Baymax takes Hiro to Obake's lair.png Baymax Obake.png Trina's body and head.png Obake Hiro and villains.png Obake tells his plan.png Hiro tries to escape.png Hiro's cell.png Hiro CTC3.png NBB Amplifier.png Baymax sleeps.png Obake shuts down Noodle Burger Boy.png Baymax immobilized.png Obake face.png Saved by Baymax.png Obake sad.png Baymax CTC.png Obake takes out chip.png There there.png Obake and Baymax.png Baymax before leaving Obake.png Baymax sunrise.png Hiro Baymax hug.png Baymax Mini-Max Hiro and Fred.png Honey hugs Hiro.png You are a nice kid.png Group hug finale.png Cass Hiro Baymax ending.png Baymax calendar.png Baymax photo.png Baymax submarine CTC.png Season 2 Big Hero 6 - The Series S2.jpg Internabout!.jpg Internabout 10.jpg Sleeping hiro.png Sleepy 6.png BH 6 Seventh Wheel-2.png BH 6 Seventh Wheel.png BH 6 Seventh Wheel-1.png Seventh wheel 12.png BH6 TV S2 (8).png Prey Date 1.jpg Prey Date 7.jpg Prey Date 8.jpg BH6 TV S2 (6).png Prey Date 16.jpg Prey Date 18.jpg Prey Date 19.jpg BH6 TV S2 (7).png Something's Fishy 1.jpg Something's Fishy.jpg Something's Fishy 6.jpg Something's Fishy 11.jpg Something's Fishy 15.jpg BH6 TV S2 (3).png Somethings fishy.jpeg Nega-Globby.jpg Nega-Globby - Baymax and Hiro.jpg Nega-Globby - Baymax vs Nega-Globby.jpg We're stuck.jpg Fate of the Roommates 3.jpg Fate of the Roommates 4.jpg Fate of the Roommates 7.jpg Carl hugs Baymax.jpg Fate of the Roommates 8.jpg Fate of the Roommates - Heathcliff and BH6.jpg Mochi escaped!.jpg Dead or alive.jpg Fred and Mini Max ride Baymax.jpg Good kitty.jpg Ned is normal.jpg Fred exhausted.jpg Something Fluffy 1.jpg Something Fluffy 2.jpg Big Hero 6 Ultra Armor 2.0.png MayoiBigHero.png Something Fluffy - Cuddling Mayoi.jpg Something Fluffy 7.jpg Something Fluffy 10.jpg Chibi big hero 6.png BH6 and Boss Awesome arrest the villains.jpeg Lie Detector 7.png Lie Detector 9.png Lie Detector 12.png Lie Detector 15.png Lie Detector 22.png Lie Detector 23.png Lie Detector 24.png Lie Detector 27.png Write Turn Here 6.jpg Write Turn Here 10.jpg Write Turn Here 11.jpg Write Turn Here 13.jpg Write Turn Here 21.jpg Write Turn Here 23.jpg Write Turn Here 26.jpg Write Turn Here 28.jpg Write Turn Here 31.jpg Write Turn Here - Chibi Hero 6.jpg Fred lights.jpg Karmi's secret project.jpg Baymax Ultra Scan.jpg City of Monsters I - Heroes.jpg Baymax and Hiro at the bridge.jpg Ultra Hero 6.jpg Hiro pointing.jpg City of Monsters I - Ultra Overdrive Baymax.jpg Baymax and Hiro at the bridge.jpg BH6 and Wendy.jpg Little men.jpg Baymax plays.jpg Baymax logo.jpg Hiro and Baymax as nanobots.jpg Inside Liv.jpg Microfistbump.jpg Nanobot fusion.jpg Nanobot sprays cure.jpg Megan conspiracy wall.jpg Great.jpg Hiro Magnets.jpg Magnetic wire.jpg Megan photographs Hiro.jpg Hiro works on fist.jpg Hiro and Baymax find Fred.jpg Pinned Baymax.jpg Baymax saved.jpg BH5MMT.jpg Mini-Max defeated.jpg Hiro Baymax flight.jpg Baymax defeats Mega Yama.jpg Loud.jpg Scared of Honey Lemon.jpg Fuego grabs Samurai.jpg Ignoring Fred.jpg Big Hero 6 on the news.jpg Fuego reflection.jpg Watching over.jpg Baymax Hiro and El Fuego.jpg Baymax won't fight.jpg Dunder street fight.jpg Big Coward 6.jpg Broken helmet.jpg Fuego challenges Baymax.jpg Baymax comforting Hiro.jpg Hug from behind.jpg Team arrive at fight.jpg Tight.jpg Baymax hugging Fuego.jpg Hiro in Baymax armor.jpg Putting armor away.jpg 478 times.jpg Discussing Headquarters.jpg BH6 and Felony Carl.jpg Carl worried.jpg Carl hugged.jpg Evil arm syndrome.jpg Hiro looks at Nega-Globby.jpg BH6TGW.jpg BH6 Globby alley.jpg Fred upside down.jpg Wall of glob.jpg Glob hug.jpg BH6 and Globby at factory.jpg Choco-hug.jpg Pingpong.jpg Racket hole.jpg Ping Pong balls.jpg Ping Pong attack.jpg This isn't working.jpg BaymaxTGW.jpg Honey reads letter.jpg Looking for Globby.jpg Baymax TGW.jpg Nega Globby splashed.jpg Nega Globby grabs BH6.jpg BH6 Globby group shot.jpg Cruz finds BH6.jpg BH6 escape.jpg BH6 at Joe's Diner.jpg BH6 Team-Ultra S2.jpg Hiro playing on phone.jpg Hiro hears.jpg Food secret base.jpg Some kind of food fort.jpg Stress levels.jpg Mochi is scared.jpg Hiro recognizes Hardlight.jpg Hardlight Hiro and Baymax.jpg Rocketfist.jpg Hiro deepens voice.jpg Roddy overhears Hiro.jpg Butting in.jpg I love this guy.jpg VS Hardlight.jpg Let's go Baymax.jpg Shouldn't you be working.jpg BH6 HL.jpg Fred gasps.jpg Conference room.jpg BH6 Table.jpg Print Hiro and Baymax fly illustration.jpg Hiro and Baymax fly illustration 2.jpg Book cover - Big Hero 6.png HiroandBaymaxManga.jpg Comics Baymaxchip.png MBF3.png I am satisfied with my care.png Hiro's video.png MBF4.png Active Microbot.png Heart attack.png Yokai comic.png Gerson comic.png Baymaxarmor.png Baymax2.0.png Heroes of San Fransokyo.png The Special Move.png Firebird.png Fred's Angels.png Dr. Rat.png Adventurous Imagination.png BH6 Island.png Roast Hero.png Marshmallows.png Yama chase.png Baymax heals Yama.png Yama gets controller.png Concept art Gundam Baymax concept art.jpg Baymax jet concept.jpg Big Hero 6 Baymax and little Hiro.jpg Baymax concept sketches.jpg Big Hero 6 Demon Yokai Battle concept art .jpg Cool Big Hero 6 Action Concept Art.jpg Baymax mecha concept 2.png Baymax mecha concept.png Baymax helmet designs.jpg Baymax armor designs.jpg Big Hero 6 Team Early concept.jpg Baymax outline.png Red Baymax concept.png BaymaxConceptDrawing.jpg Baymax Hairy Baby Concept Art.jpg Hiro concept 001.jpg Baymax concept.jpg Baymax front sketch.png Baymax back sketch.png Baymax side sketch.png Baymax arm study.png Baymax character study 1.png Prototype baymax concept.jpg Sad Hiro with Baymax concept.jpg Baymax Carbon Fiber Armor Concept Art.jpg Big Hero 6 Concept Art 02.jpg Hiro and Baymax Concept.jpg Baymax color art.jpg Big Hero 6 Concept.jpg Armored Baymax Concept Art.png Baymax Hand Push Concept Art.jpg Big Hero 6 concept art 3.jpg Baymax pack concept.jpg Yokai and his gang kills Baymax.jpg Big Hero 6 concept art 4.jpg Bh6 concept line-up.jpg Fred_concept_3.png BigHero6ConceptArt.jpg Super Baymax character model.jpg Super Baymax character model 2.jpg Big hero 6 team enjoying themselves concept art.jpg Big Hero 6 Characters.png Big Hero 6 concept art 5.jpg Broken Baymax Armor Concept Art.jpg Big Hero 6 Concept Art - A Moment of Tadashi's Death.jpg Cass_and_Baymax_character_models.jpg Baymax character development.jpg Baymax Disney INFINITY concept1.jpg BH6TS rough sketch.jpg Hiro computer.jpg Hiro Baymax TV.jpg Games Bot Fight icon.jpg|''Big Hero 6: Bot Fight'' app icon. Victory.png Hero Power Up.png Red Daruma.png|Baymax as a Daruma doll in Big Hero 6: Bot Fight. Bronze Daruma.png Silver Daruma.png Gold Daruma.png Rainbow Daruma.png Disney Magic Kingdoms - Big Hero 6 splash screen.png Ws-baymax-baymax_armor.png T-baymax-5.png Ws-baymax.png C-baymax.png BaymaxDCR.png|Baymax in Disney Crossy Road. Baymax Suit DCR.png EmojiBlitzBaymax.png|Baymax Emoji from Disney Emoji Blitz. Disney Infinity Baymax.jpg BaymaxDI.png Disney INFINITY Hiro Baymax 2.jpg Disney INFINITY Hiro Baymax 3.jpg Disney INFINITY Hiro Baymax 1.jpg BaymaxGenie.jpg Baymax KH3.png|Baymax in Kingdom Hearts III. Big Hero 6 in Kingdom Hearts III.png Cutscene 03.png Cutscene 04.png Kingdom Hearts III Big Hero 6 concept.png|Concept art for Kingdom Hearts III. BH6PromoKH3.jpg Dark Baymax.png Baymax (Without Armor) KHIII.png Miscellaneous Baymax.png Baymax_Pose_With_The_Lollipop.png Baymax Superhero Render.png Baymax_Inflight_Render.png BH6 teaser closeup.png Baymax Destroy storyboard.jpg|Storyboarding of Baymax going after Callaghan. Big Hero 6 in uniform.jpg BH6 Profile screen.jpg Big Hero 6 civilian promo.jpg Big-Hero-6-Baymax-Wallpaper.jpg Big-hero-6-movie-poster-disney Large.jpg Big Hero 6 Movie poster banner.jpg BIG HERO ORGANIZATION.png BH6 team face shot.jpg Big Hero 6 (2014) poster.jpg BH6_Hiro_and_Baymax_Poster.jpg Baymax_Official_2014.jpg Baymax-in-Big-Hero-6-TV-show.jpg BH6BF.jpg BigHero6BotFight.jpg Big-Hero-6-Series-First_Look.jpg Big Hero 6 The Series Group Promo.jpg Baymax Returns JP.jpg BH6 TV key art.png BH6 characters.jpg BH6 TV - Hiro and Baymax.png BH6 TV - Friends.png BH6 TV - Fist Bump.png BH6_Baymax_and_Mochi.png BH6_TV_-_Baymax_With_Mochi_on_his_Head.png BH6_TV_-_Love.png Baymax 2D.png Merchandise DI Baymax fig.jpg Bandaibaymax2.jpg Baymax action figure 2.jpg Bandaibaymax.jpg Baymax action figure.jpg Armor-up Baymax.jpg Armorupbaymax.jpg Baymaxgun.jpg Baymaxdrill.jpg Flame-blast flying Baymax.jpg Flameblastbaymax.jpg Squish to fit Baymax.jpg Baymax figures.jpg Baymaxcar.jpg 8inchbaymax.jpg Chibi Baymax.jpg Chibi Baymax 2.0.jpg Category:Character galleries